I never knew i needed
by cacaaouw
Summary: Hai memulai untuk mencoba menulis fic yg sederhana karena ya tak mungkin daku ini hanya terus membaca dan mereview tanpa melakukan apapun xD hehehe


Hai ^^ memulai untuk mencoba menulis fic yg sederhana karena ya tak mungkin daku ini hanya terus membaca dan mereview tanpa melakukan apapun xD

I never knew I needed

Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

I never knew I needed-cacaaouw

Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka

Genre : Romance

Rated : Teen

Hari ini terasa begitu sangat panas, sesuai dengan suasana hati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai menutupi sedikit pipi putihnya saat ini. Ya siapalagi kalau bukan si cantik **Ino Yamanaka** dari **klan Yamanaka**. Dia adalah gadis yang menjadi incaran para lelaki di Konoha Senior High School ini, siapa yang tak ingin menjadi pacarnya, atau hanya sekedar bersua sapa dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

Kembali kepada si gadis cantik **Ino Yamanaka** ini, dia sedang sangat panas hati saat ini, betapa tidak dia baru saja melihat kejadian yang tidak sangat ia inginkan. Dia baru saja melihat Sai-kun sedang bercanda gurau dengan saingan terberatnya dari sejak kecil, siapa lagi gadis itu kalo bukan **Sakura Haruno** dari **klan Haruno**. Kenapa Ino sangat terasa mendidih panas hatinya saat ia melihat adegan itu? Karena ia sangat begitu menyukai Sai-kun.

Ino sudah menyukai Sai-kun dari saat dia duduk dibangku kelas XI pada saat itu Sai-kun adalah murid baru yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha Senior High School, Sai-kun langsung menjadi populer dikalangan para gadis pada saat itu salah satunya Ino, dia sangat menyukai senyuman Sai-kun yg begitu mempesona. Sialnya Sai-kun sepertinya menyukai Sakura.

''Kenapa sih Sai-kun ku harus bercanda dengan gadis temperamental itu?" katanya dengan sangat kesal.

"Kau kenapa lagi sih Ino, belom bel masuk saja kau sudah kesal seperti ini." Ujar teman sebangkunya, Tenten.

"Gimana aku gak kesal baru saja aku semalam bermimpi jadian dengan Sai-kun eh dia tadi sedang bercanda gurau dengan si Sakura." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudahlah apa kau tak lelah terus mengharapkan Sai-kun mu itu?" kata Tenten kemudian.

"Maksudmu ?" ujar Ino menuntut penjelasan

Tenten menarik nafas panjang sejenak, berpikir untuk kesekian kali mengapa teman sebangkunya itu begitu menyukai Sai-kun yang jelas-jelas sangat menyukai Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya Tenten melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, kau kan tau kalo si Sai-kun mu itu sangat menyukai Sakura, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" ujar Tenten.

"Iyah aku tau, dan sangat tau. Lalu apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Mereka pun belum jadian sampai sekarang." Ujar Ino tak mau kalah

" Yasudah terserah kau saja lah, yang pasti kau harusnya mencoba untuk memikirkan Shika-kun yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangimu." Ucap Tenten kemudian. Ia tak ingin terus berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu karna ia tau itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja, ia sangat tau kalo Ino sangat pandai berbicara jadi dia pasti akan kalah. Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan temannya itu bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintai dia, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Ino peduli padanya.

" Apa sih aku tak peduli padanya." Ucap Ino pelan.

**ööö**

Bel masuk pelajaran pertama pun berdering. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang oleh Kakashi Sensei. Selama pelajaran dimulai Ino tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, ia sibuk memikirkan ucapan Tenten tadi, tapi mencoba untuk tak peduli dan memgingat-ingat bagaimana senyuman Sai-kun yang selama ini selalu mewarnai harinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sesuatu akan menimpanya.

"Ino Yamanaka! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sejak tadi saya memanggilmu, dan kau tak mendengar?" ucap Kakashi Sensei dengan keras.

"Maaf Sensei mungkin Ino sedang tidak enak badan sejak tadi saya lihat dia begitu gelisah, benar kan Ino?" Ujar Shikamaru dengan lantang.

"I..iii..iyaa Sensei saya sedang sedikit demam." Ucap Ino terbata.

"Yasudah kau istirahat saja di Uks, dan kau Shikamaru temani Ino ke Uks."

" Baik Sensei."

Akhirnya Ino dan Shikamaru keluar kelas menuju ruang UKS. Sepanjang perjalan mereka berdua terdiam.

"INO"

"SHIKA"

"Eh, kau duluan saja." ucap Shika kemudian.

"Kau kenapa membantu tadi? Jadi aku disangka sakit kan oleh Kakashi Sensei." Ucap Ino ketus.

"_Mendokusai_ .. Kau ini sudah ku bantu bukannya berterimakasih malah ketus seperti itu." Lanjut Shikamaru dengan gontai.

" Aaahh yasudahlah. Arigatou." Ucap Ino terpaksa.

" Apa kau mengucapkannya dengan tulus, _hime_?" kata Shikamaru menggoda seperti biasa.

"Ah kau ini! Bisa tidak, tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _hime_!" pipi Ino merah merona kesal sekaligus senang.

" Aaaahh kau senang kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum dengan tulus

Mereka sampai di Uks, diruangan uks tidak ada siapa-siapa. Karena Shizune Sensei sedang mengajar. Akhirnya Ino dan Shikamaru bercerita tentang banyak hal dari mulai kenapa rambut Shikamaru seperti nanas sampai bagaimana dia begitu mencintai Ino. **Shikamaru Nara** dari **klan Nara** sudah lama begitu menyukai Ino hanya saja ia tetap menghargai Ino yang begitu menyukai Sai.

Ino sedikit terlarut dengan pengakuan Shikamaru yg begitu dalam, hingga ia baru sadar bahwa pada saat ia hampir tertabrak mobil saat ia pulang dari kafe untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sai-kun beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sai-kun karena ia bilang ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Pada saat itu Ino langsung berlari keluar kafe dengan berlinang air mata hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya.

"Bruuugggghhh!" sesuatu terjatuh tepat didepan ujung mobil Shikamaru, ia langsung turun dari mobil untuk memastikan apa itu,

"Ino-chan kenapa kau? Kau tau sedikit lagi saja aku hampir menabrakmu." Ujar Shikamaru panik.

Ino tak menjawab apapun pada saat itu ia hanya menangis dengan meraung – raung seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya dipasar malam. Shika-kun lalu membopongnya masuk kedalam mobilnya, sepanjang perjalanan di mobil mereka tak berkata sepatah katapun.

**Ööö**

Ino terlarut dalam lamunannya pada malam itu, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Shikamaru telah menggengam tangannya. Ino tersadar akan itu, dan ia langsung menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Maaf Ino aku tak bermaksud." Ucap Shika salah tingkah.

"Tak mengapa Shika-kun, maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu mengacuhkan mu. Aku sadar kau telah sangat baik padaku." Ujar Ino tersipu

"Ahh Ino selama itu membuat mu senang aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Shikamaru merekah seperti biasanya.

Ino tersipu malu dan warna merah merona tersirat dari pipinya yang putih mulus bersih.

" Jadi aku ingin mengatakan sekali lagi, apakah aku boleh menjadi seseorang yang special untukmu? Percayalah Ino aku sangat menyukaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku mungin tak seromantis ataupun seganteng Sai-kun. Tapi aku tau aku sanggup membahagiakan mu dengan kelebihan dan kekuranganku jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Shikamaru sangat lantang mengucapkan itu semua.

Ino tersipu untuk kesian kalinya dan ia mulai berfikir , mungkinkah memang Shika-kun yang selama ini ia butuhkan? Ia inginkan? Ia harapkan? Menjadi lelaki yang akan begitu mencintai dan menyayangi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Ino menggenggam tangan **Shika-kun** sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. Tiba – tiba mengalun lagu yang sangat disukai Ino dari radio di UKS yang sejak tadi memang menyala.

_**My accindental happily ( Ever after)**_

_**The way you smile and how you comfort me ( with your laughter)**_

_**I must admit you were not a part of my book**_

_**But now if you open it up and take a look**_

_**You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**_

" Mungkin memang kau satu- satunya lelaki yang selama ini aku cari dan aku inginkan Shika-kun, walaupun bukan dengan lelaki yang memiliki senyum tipis yang selalu aku inginkan. Tapi dengan lelaki berambut nanas yang selalu sanggup membuat aku _blushing_ setiap saat." Ucap Ino tersipu. Lagi.

"Maksud mu? Kau mau menerima ku menjadi kekasih mu?" ucap Shika-kun tersipu dan tak menyangka.

"Iyaaaa, apa aku harus berteriak ditelingamu?" ucap Ino berpura-pura ketus

"_Mendokusai_ !"

Keduanya lalu berpengangan tangan, tersenyum dan kemudian saling pandang . Tanpa berpelukan dan tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya saling menggenggam dan tersenyum. Lama….

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So when you were her I had no idea**_

_**You the best thing I never knew I needed**_

_**So now its so clear, I need you here always**_

ööö

Note :

Hi hai haiii,, tengkies buat kalian semua yang uda mau baca fic pertama aku, yang mungkin ingin terlihat romance tapi maksa but thanks banget buat kalian yang tetep mau baca dan menghargai sebuah tulisan akyu ini hehehe,, really need for your reviews,,

Arigatou, see yaa.. Caca signout! ^^


End file.
